gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Who Animated Crossovers
This is a list of all Doctor Who Animated crossovers. Please note that these only count crossovers animated in whole or in part by Russell T. Davies. 2006 1. In the pilot to the crossovers, The Doctor steals a mini-bike used by a Biker Mouse From Mars. Of course, he enlarged it. 2. In "Arsonal Beat", The Doctor travels back to the day of the Baudelaire Fire. As a punishment for spying on him, Olaf count off The Doctor's hand. It regrew toward the end of the special. 2007 1. The Doctor was "animated limitedly" with a Doctor Who/Samurai Pizza Cats crossover. The Samurai Pizza Cats would later see a rival business. 2. Of course, one of the worst times for The Doctor was to go to Third Street School. As all of the kids from Disney's Recess were already dead, The Doctor used his Sonic Screwdriver to tear down the school. 2008 1. The Doctor was kind to Phineas and Ferb in one crossover. 2. The Ketchup Cafe/Doctor Who crossover. 3. Instead of the regular time travel functions the TARDIS had, The Doctor found a loophole sending him 1,000 years into the future, into a place called New New York City. 2009 1. "The Ballad Of The Creeper" is the worst Animalia episode for The Doctor to be involved in. Luckily, he was not a ninny because: he arrived AFTER the event, and he was in his TARDIS. Thank goodness for that. He brought along a translator so he could translate. After all it translated were the words "ninny", The Doctor blames the translator for being "out of date". 2. Try getting a divorced father and a time lord together. It could end up like madness. 2010 There was no crossover in 2010 because of the regeneration of the Doctor into his Eleventh incarnation. 2011 1. The Doctor visits Ponyville... and destroys it. 2. The Doctor has the Simpsons in his TARDIS. 3. The Doctor had to cheer Amu Hinamori up. 2012 1. The Doctor had to kill a female titan in a Doctor Who/Attack on Titan crossover. Unlike other Titan-slayers, The Doctor killed Titans using his Sonic-Screwdriver. 2. Doctor Who/Attack on Titan crossover had a part 2. 3. Doctor Who/Attack on Titan crossover also had part 3. 4. Doctor Who/Family Guy crossover, which was named "Doctor Stew" and can be watched on Youtube. This was never an offical crossover, as there were no Family Guy characters. 2013 1. The final crossover featuring Matt Smith as the Doctor was also his Regeneration episode. After the Master killed Leela, The Doctor went mad with fury and used his Sonic Screwdriver to kill The Master once and for all. He also used it to revive Leela, who gains some regeneration energy and regenerated into a normal-looking human. This was a crossover between Doctor Who/Futurama and done by Pendleton Ward and David X. Cohen. 2. Peter Capaldi has been lucky to recieve a crossover between Doctor Who and MLP:FiM. 2014 1. Crossover between Regular Show and Doctor Who. 2. Crossover between Adventure Time and Doctor Who. Category:Television Series